escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
La tierra purpúrea
thumb|150px|Guillermo Enrique Hudson ([[w:en:William H. Hudson).]] La tierra purpúrea es uno de los libros más famosos del escritor inglés de origen argentino Guillermo Enrique Hudson (W. H. Hudson o William Henry Hudson). Se trata de una novela publicada por primera vez en 1885 y reeditada con modificaciones en Londres en 1904.Presentación de una conferencia en el Museo Nacional de Artes Visuales de Uruguay. Características de la obra La novela está ambientada en Uruguay a fines de la década de 1860 o principios de 1870. Relata las aventuras de Richard Lamb por la Banda Oriental en medio de la guerra civil entre blancos y colorados. La historia comienza luego de que Lamb se instala en Montevideo junto a su joven esposa Paquita, tras escapar juntos de Buenos Aires porque la familia de ella se oponía al matrimonio. En Montevideo, Lamb tiene dificultades para conseguir trabajo debido a la parálisis económica generada por la guerra civil. Decide entonces emprender viaje al interior del país para buscar empleo, pero en el camino se encuentra con numerosas vicisitudes que lo alejan de su misión original. Conoce a personajes típicos de la zona rural de Uruguay y tiene aventuras sentimentales. Es tomado prisionero por uno de los bandos de la guerra civil y más tarde participa en una sangrienta batalla. Finalmente logra volver a encontrarse con Paquita, con quien vuelve a Buenos Aires. La obra ha sido leída como novela de formación, como novela de aventuras, como testimonio de la historia del siglo XIX en Uruguay, como historia de amor romántica y como representación del caudillismo, entre otras interpretaciones. cultura y política}} El título original, The Purple Land that England Lost (La tierra purpúrea que perdió Inglaterra), alude al breve período de ocupación británica durante las invasiones inglesas al Río de la Plata. El título de la segunda edición, de 1904, fue The Purple Land, being the narrative of one Richard Lamb's adventures in the Banda Oriental, in South America, as told by himself (La tierra purpúrea, que es la narración de las aventuras de un tal Richard Lamb en la Banda Oriental de América del Sur tal como fueron referidas por él mismo). La modificación del título en la segunda edición pone énfasis en su carácter ficcional, dado que el texto fue catalogado en un principio por la crítica con la etiqueta “viajes y geografía”. Opiniones de otros escritores sobre la novela En 1925, Jorge Luis Borges opinaba de esta obra del «gran Hudson» que se trataba de la «novela primordial del criollismo» y la mejor de la literatura gauchesca. En 1942, elogió de nuevo los «aciertos» del que decía que era uno «de los muy pocos libros felices que hay en la tierra».Jorge Luis Borges: Sobre The Purple Land, en Otras inquisiciones. El ensayo (Sobre The Purple Land) se publicaría en 1952 en el libro Otras inquisiciones. En opinión de Ezequiel Martínez Estrada, citado por Borges en su ensayo, las últimas páginas de La tierra purpúrea expresan la «justificación de América en comparación con la civilización occidental». Ernest Hemingway, en su novela Fiesta, opinaba que se trataba de un libro siniestro si se leía en la madurez: la presentación romántica de los amores y del paisaje no daban una idea realista de la vida. Véase también * Martín de Santa Coloma Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio del Museo Nacional de Artes Visuales de Uruguay. * HUDSON, W.H. - LA TIERRA PÚRPUREA - CIVILIZACION/BARBARIE * Sobre la novela. * Texto español. * Texto inglés en el Proyecto Gutenberg. * Texto inglés en Internet Archive. Ed. de 1904. Londres. ** [http://www.archive.org/stream/purplelandbeingn00hudsuoft#page/n3/mode/2up The Purple Land, being the narrative of one Richard Lamb's adventures in the Banda Oriental, in South America, as told by himself]. Facsímil electrónico. Categoría:Reino Unido en 1875 Categoría:Novelas de 1875 Categoría:Novelas de 1904 Categoría:Novelas de Guillermo Enrique Hudson Categoría:Novelas en inglés Categoría:Novelas de aventuras Categoría:Novelas de Uruguay Categoría:Novelas de Reino Unido Categoría:Novelas ambientadas en Uruguay